¡Adelante un nuevo viaje
by monkey.D.Luna2002
Summary: Un nuevo viaje con nuevos pokemon,región y personajes(reto de una pagina mia de Facebook)acompaña a Ash en esta aventura totalmente diferente a las que ha vivido anteriormente(Mi primer OC)
1. Nueva región y un personaje extraño

Hey,hola de nuevo,les cuento,esto es una especie de reto de una pagina de Facebook(creada por mi),el reto es crear un fif con una de cuatro opciones que habian,yo elegí,aventura,en el que se tienen que crear nuevos personajes y esas cosas,empezemos

Disclaimer:pokemon no es mio,es de su respectivo creador satoshi Tajiri y game freak

Título: ¡adelante!, ¡un nuevo viaje comienza!

—si...es fantastica,te lo aseguro—dijo Oak a Ash

—esta bien profesor...sera fantástico ir—respondio Ash entusiasmado,el profesor le habia hablado de una nueva región a la que viajar,la región Chronos(oí que eso tiene relación con el tiempo)—región Chronos,prepárate...¡Ash Ketchum va a por ti!

—jajaja,tranquilo Ash,primero prepara las cosas,primero has de volver a kanto...nos veremos pronto

—cierto,esta bien profesor...gracias,salude a mi mama de mi parte—el asintió sonriendo y cortó la llamada—ahora a empacar...será mejor contarselo ya a los demas—susurró con pesar,había pasado tantas cosas Con clemont,su hermanita y Serena,bueno...las despedidas no eran nada nuevo para el y ya estaba acostumbrado—será mejor empezar a empacar ya

-media hora después-

—bien...esto ya esta,ahora...—Ash acabó de empacar pero detras suyo se encontraban sus amigos de Kalos,con lágrimas en los ojos

—esta es la...despedida...verdad?—se aventuró Serena a preguntar con mucha tristeza

—si...lo siento chicos—el callo—...siento que tengamos que separarnos pero...ustedes no pueden irse conmigo y yo no me puedo quedar en Kalos...y solo queda la...

—despedida...si—clemont miró con pesar a su hermana que empezaba a llorar por tener que despedirse de su amigo...Serena la abrazó al igual que clemont para tratar de tranquilizarla,el se unió al abrazo durante unos minutos...luego se separaron,el hablo mientras cruzaba la puerta pero se paro antes de cruzarla y giro la mirada con una sonrisa

—nos volveremos a ver,lo prometo—chocó puños con clemont y serena...se puso de cuclillas y chocó puños con Bonnie,ella lo abrazó fuertemente,después de soltarlo el salió por la puerta hacia el aeropuerto que lo llevaría a su región natal,kanto,después de esperar un rato subió al avion hacia Kanto,se sentó y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había pasado con ellos,desde que los conoció hasta cuando perdio en las finales de la liga Kalos,recordó todas sus aventuras,todo el apoyo,compañerismo,la comida de clemont,las bromas de Bonnie,los pokepuff de Serena...hasta que se quedo dormido...

—región kanto...pueblo Paleta,repito,región kanto,pueblo Paleta,hemos llegado a nuestro destino—dijo alguien desde un altavoz,Ash caminaba por el aeropuerto mirando a ver si veía a su madre hasta que la encontro,su ropa de siempre,una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro,y la misma amabilidad al recibrlo que siempre

—¡ay hijo,como creciste! Y mírate que moreno te has puesto en Kalos,debe hacer mucho calor alla

—Hola mama—la abrazo fuerte y ella le correspondió muy feliz—te eche de menos

—y yo a ti hijo...aunque solo fueran tus berrinches infantiles

— ¡mama!—dijo avergonzado

—ay hijo,ves...bueno,El profesor dijo que pronto te irías a una nueva región

—asi es...la región...—ella le tapó la boca

—vamos a casa hijo,aqui no es seguro hablar aqui

—esta bien mama—Ash la miro extrañado por su comportamiento...pero no le dio importancia y la siguió hasta casa,allí ella entro,hizo que Ash se sentara y míentras el se sentaba,ella preparaba un te

—Te preguntaras el porque de mi extraño comportamiento—el asintió—cuando estabas a punto de decir el nombre de la región...vi como un hombre sospechoso nos miraba como intentando averiguar algo,por eso no ye deje terminar la frase

—eso no me gusta nada...¿como era el tipo?

—no lo vi bien,era de pelo rojo...ojos rojo sangre...daba miedo en verdad

—esto no me gusta...—comento Ash con los ojos cerrados—mama,no puedo dejarte sola con ese hombre rondando por aquí

—hijo...no puedes renunciar a tu viaje por mi...contrataré guardaespaldas...asi no me hara daño

—no se mama...me da miedo poder perderte...no quiero dejarte sola...

—Ash...tranquilo...ven,mirame a los ojos—Delia le cogió la cara con las manos y le hizo que lo mirara a la cara—no me pasara nada...porque los Ketchum tenemos algo que nos protege a pesar de todo...estáte tranquilo...además...tengo a Mime,¿estas mas tranquilo?

—si mama...gracias—ella sonrió feliz

—sabes que siempre me tendrás aqui—le señaló el corazón con el dedo

—si...bueno,son las 22:30,será mejor ir a dormir...mañana es un gran día—ella asintió...le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su habitación—es hora de dormir—subió a su habitación,se puso la piyama y se durmió

-a la mañana siguiente-

—adios mama,iré a ver al profesor y luego partiré hacia la región nueva—Delia le había dicho que por precaución no nombrará la región

—adios hijo,cuídate y recuerda de cambiarte los _ya sabes que_

—¡mama!

—jajaja,adiós hijo

—adiós mama—la abrazo fuertemente...se separó y corrió hacia el laboratorio,al llegar toco la puerta,Tracey lo atendió

—hey Ash...feliz por la región...

—shhh,no lo digas—le tapó la boca y lo hizo entrar,pero al mirar pudo ver cerca de un árbol a un hombre igual al que describió ayer su madre sonriendo de una manera que le heló la sangre,entro mas rápidamente

—¡ey! Que fue eso—Tracey se cruzó de brazos enojado

—lo siento...pero por tu bien...te ruego que no digas el nombre de la región...por favor...

—esta bien Ash pero...¿que pasa?

—Tracey...prefiero no decir nada ahora sobre eso...ademas ni yo se que pasa

—vale...bueno...el profesor Oak esta en el rancho alimentando a los pokemon...no te costará mucho trabajo encontrarlo

—gracias Tracey...adios

—adios

-en el rancho-

—hey profesor Oak,¿donde esta?

—aqui hijo...—grito mientras alimentaba unos raticate

—hola profesor...cuando acabe...¿podemos hablar?

—claro muchacho...—luego de alimentar al raticate los dos entraron al laboratorio y se sentaron en la sala de estar—bien...de que querías hablar

—es sobre la región esa de la que me habló...cuando fuí a nombrarla en el aeropuerto mi mama me tapó la boca porque había detrás nuestro un hombre muy extraño que parecía como queriendo escucharnos y ahora Tracey fue a nombrar la región y justo cuando le calle pude ver cerca de un árbol al mismo hombre

—mmm,curioso...

—asi es profesor...yo me voy hoy pero con ese hombre rondando no me gusta la idea de dejar a mi madre sola

—te entiendo chico...tranquilo...yo me encargaré de que a Delia no le pasa nada mientras estas fuera

—gracias profesor...bien,eso es todo...o bueno—Ash se fue a levantar pero se le pasó algo por la cabeza—profesor...¿sabe algo de los iniciales de esa región?

—bueno...hace unos días hable con el profesor pokemon de allá,y me dio algo de información,los iniciales son:flyblaze,el pájaro de fuego,wolfter,el lobo acuático,y panthier,el jaguar arbóreo

—vaya,¿se pueden ver las fotos?—el asintió,fueron hacía un ordenador

—aqui las tengo,mira...este es flyblaze—tecleo el teclado y apareció un pájaro de fuego,algunas franjas desiguales en el lomo,cresta y un pico encurvado

—vaya...es fantástico,a ver wolfter—apareció otra imagen,esta ves de un lobo negro con franjas azules en los costados,patas fuertes,la cola era una especie de espiral de agua y ojos azules—oh...este si es increíble—exclamó—y por ultimo phantier

—si...—ahora salió un jaguar verde,los ojos eran como los de las gatos,tenia la cola en una espiral constante de hojas,en el lobo tenía unas rayas paralelas de color verde oscuro

—son increíbles profesor...gracias por dejarme verlos

—de nada Ash...ahora...será mejor que corras o llegaras tarde a tu avión

—es cierto—exclamo—adios profesor,vamos pikachu

—pika

—jajaja,adios chico,nos estamos hablando

—si profesor,chao—grito antes de salir disparado por la puerta

—ay Ash...—negó con la cabeza y siguió trabajando

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ


	2. Entrega de iniciales

Hola,aqui les dejo el segundo cap de este fic,ahora empezemos,antes de nada,dos amigos mios aparecerán como personajes inventados además de mi,yo también saldre

Disclaimer:pokemon no me pertenece,es de satoshi tajiri y game freak

Título:Entrega de iniciales

—pikachu,estoy tan emocionado,sobretodo por conocer nuevos pokemon y nuevos amigos—el asintió mientras acariciaba la mejilla de su entrenador

—pika

—me gustaron bastante los iniciales,y el que mas...phantier,es increíble,con esos ojos,con esa cola,wow,también me gusta flyblaze,es fantástico,esa cresta en llamas,ese pico...ya quiero llegar a Chronos

-14 horas después-

—prepárate Chronos,Ash Ketchum te conquistara—grito al principio de la escalera,al bajar se tropezó y callo a los pies de una chica de pelo negro,ojos azules,su ropa consistía en una blasa con mangas azul,una falda wangler y unas zapatillas rojas

—uy...¿estas bien?—le ayudo a parar,al ver su cara sonrió feliz de ver que estaba bien

—si jejeje,estoy acostumbrado a esto...jejeje,gracias

—de nada,bueno...como te llamas?—preguntó nerviosa

—me llamo Ash Ketchum,de pueblo Paleta—se señaló orgulloso—¿y tu?

—Yo soy Nanami,de sinnoh,ciudad corazón,gusto en conocerte

—Un gusto conocerte también Nanami,dime,si eres de sinnoh,¿que haces aquí?

—estoy haciendo mi viaje pokemon,hace poco estuve en kalos,las competencias alla son muy duras por las mega-evoluciones

—¿estuviste en la liga kalos?,yo no te vi—declaró confuso

—¿no?bueno...yo a ti tampoco en realidad,que raro...bueno,¿a donde te diriges ahora?

—me dirigo al laboratorio del profesor...hem...Eimus,si,asi era,me dijo que como bienvenida me daría uno de los iniciales,¿tu a donde te diriges?

—también voy hacía alla,lo mismo me dijo a mi el profesor Eimus,estoy deseando tener a wolfter,es el mejor inicial en mi opinión¿,tu cual quieres?

—yo...elegire a...phanthier...es bastante bueno,al menos para mi

—mmm,si,el también esta bastante bien,son tan monos ya que son aun pequeños,pero con suficiente entrenamiento se volverán fuertes,aunque no es lo mas importante claro

—si...bueno,vamos,el profesor nos debe estar esperando

—esta bien—salieron hacia el laboratorio,la ciudad donde había llegado Ash era bastante grande y como siempre,con mucho verdor,de echo casi no habían edificios ahí,salvo el centro pokemon y el centro comercial,el laboratorio estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad,era bastante grande,había un lugar específico para cada tipo de pokemon por lo que el laboratorio ocupaba mucho espacio,Ash tocó el timbre,poco después abrieron unos gemelos,uno delgado,pelo azul,y gafas bastante avanzadas,el otro también flaco pero de pelo rubio y gorra azul.

—quienes son ustedes—hablo el de pelo azul,de nombre Matt

—eso...¿quienes son?—repitió el otro de nombre Zack

—yo soy Ash Ketchum y ella es Nanami,venimos porque el profesor Eimus nos llamó para darnos,como bienvenida,uno de los iniciales

—mmm,un momento,Matt,ve a avisar al profesor

—esta bien Zack—se fue unos momentos,al regresar,el profesor Eimus estaba con el,un hombre alto,piel morena,ojos azules oscuros,pelo rubio peinado hacia atras,unas gafas de sol,muy modernas,contextura algo fuerte,camisa blanca,pantalones vaqueros negros y encima la bata de laboratorio normal en todos los profesores pokemon

—para que me hiciste llamar Zack,algun problema con los pokemon—habló alarmado sin percatarse de los dos chicos que lo miraban

—no profesor,lo que pasa es que estos...dos,dijeron que usted los había llamado para darles un inicial a cada uno como bienvenida

—oh—miró a ambos chicos,sonrió feliz—por fin llegaron,pasen,pasen,ahora les doy los pokemon—ellos se miraron y asintieron al profesor,entraron y se sentaron para esperar,poco después llegó el profesor con flyblaze en mano,Matt con wolfter y Zack con phanthier

—vaya,son aun mas geniales en persona—exclamó Ash,sujetó la pokedex y apuntó a flyblaze

-flyblaze,el pokemon pájaro de fuego,se dice que este pokemon tiene los famosos poderes del ave fénix,cuando se siente atacado su cola brilla intensamente para cegar a su enemigo y poder escapar,tiene una habilidad que acaba de ser descubierta llamada,foco luminoso,cuando flyblaze esta al límite su cola brilla mucho mas,sus ataques tipo fuego aumentan considerablemente

—tu te vienes conmigo—de pronto apareció otro personaje en la escena(¡yo! Xd)una chica joven,morena,pelo negro con algunos reflejos azules,sus ojos eran marrones oscuros rozando el negro,llevaba una camiseta negra con algunas flores esparcidas,tenía un short corto de color azul oscuro y zapatillas azul índigo

—¿y tu quien eres?—preguntó Nanami confundida

—oh...perdón por la interrupción,me llamo Sophie—saludó alegre la chica

—hola Sophie,yo soy Nanami y el es Ash,dime,¿tu también vienes por un inicial?

—asi es,el profesor me llamo a mi y a un amigo,que ahora no se donde esta,que raro,venía detras mio—miro a todos lados confundida

—aquí estoy Sophie,hola a todos,me presento,soy Tómas,pero podéis llamarme Tom—detras de Sophie apareció otro chico,moreno,pelo alborotado marrón claro,ojos verdes,tenía una camisa azul,encima una chaqueta verde abierta,pantalones rojos y zapatos negros

—hola...espera...entonces ya somos cuatro...¿como haremos con los iniciales?—se pregunto Nanami confundida

—jajaja,verán,es que hay dos panthier en la reserva—respondió Eimus

—bien...entonces...¿yo escojere a wolfter,Ash a panthier,Sophie a flyblaze y Tom al otro phanthier?

—asi es...hum,Ash,¿puedes continuar con lo de la pokedex?—el asintio

-wolfter,el pokemon lobo acuático,este pokemon tiene una habilidad acabada de descubrir que es camuflaje acuático,puede meterse en el agua y fundirse con el agua para pasar desapercibido,dicen que si su cola en espiral deja de emitir agua,wolfter morirá,tambwn tiene la,acabada de descubrir,habilidad,agua bendita,si sus energías estan al limite,se renuevan completamente durante un tiempo indeterminado,solo los mejores entrenadores sabrán aprovechar ese tiempo sabiamente

—interesante—opinó entusiasmada Nanami

-panthier,el pokemon jaguar arbóreo,este pokemon tiene unas garras que le permiten escalar los árboles,su ojos son especiales,tiene una vista y olfato excepcionales,tiene la habilidad de aumentar la velocidad,esa habilidad recien descubierta llamada,súpervelocidad solo funciona si panthier esta al límite,también aumentan sus ataques tipo planta

—increíble—exclamaron al unísono Ash y Tom

—jajaja,asi es,bien,ya pueden cogerlos pero recuerden ir con cuidado para ganarse su confianza,puede que los ataquen—ellos asintieron,Ash tomo entre sus manos a panthier,no era grande aún pero a Ash le encantó,además era muy suave,paso lo mismo con Tom que se encariño fácilmente con aquel pokemon,luego siguió Nanami,cogió a wolfter,el la miró dulcemente,le lamió,su cola empezó a emitir agua con mas intensidad signo de la felicidad,por último estaba Sophie,flyblaze se posó en su hombro,ella lo acarició encantada,el pelaje era suave,pero algo caliente

—son fantásticos profesor,muy distintos a los que había visto antes,me gustara mucho esta región—declaró con convicción Ash

—me alegro muchacho,bueno,¿donde piensan ir ahora?

—ciudad coral es la mas cercana,estaria bien que fueran allá—aconsejó Matt

—esta bien,gracias,¿iremos todos juntos?—preguntó Ash,todos asintieron

—si,después de todo,yo participaré en los concursos para conseguir colgantes y participar en una liga especial de esta region

—¿una liga especial?

—asi es,también combates,pero para conseguir colgantes,que te servirán para participar en la liga

—wow,parece bien,pero...mejor sigo con los combates normales jejeje—dijo Ash

—yo haré también esos concursos—dijo emocionada nanami

—genial,entonces será mejor que nos vayamos ya—cada uno guardo a su pokemon en su pokebola

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ


	3. Nuevos ataques a la vista

Hola,aqui les dejo un nuevo Cap de este fantástico fic,el titulo por logica ya saben lo que quiere decir pero además agregaré uno o dos pokes nuevos a la dex de esta región,un saludo,buen dia,tarde o noche

Disclaimer:pokemon es mío y de nadie mas muajajaja xd,ok no,es de su respectivo creador,satoshi tajiri y game freak(de parte de los videojuegos de pokemon)

Título:nuevos ataques a la vista

—ya quiero llegar a ciudad coral,estoy tan emocionada—Sophie junto sus manos en pose soñadora

—nosotros también—Tom suspiro—es como la quinta vez que lo dices,puedes ca...llar...te—Tom paró de hablar al ver a un pokemon desconocido para el grupo,una especie de lagarto con partes metálicas y otras de hielo,dientes afilados,ojos azul neón y de tamaño pequeño

—teel,Liz,teel—gruño el pokemon

—oh,veamos que dice la pokedex de ti—ignorando los gruñidos,Ash acercó la pokedex al pequeño pokemon

-lizardteel,el reptil de acero y hielo,es una especie poco comun y muy difícil de ver,tiene mucha resistencia pero por el metal de su cuerpo es algo lento,se dice que tiene un tercer tipo oculto pero son solo rumores,el supuesto tipo es el tipo "legendario",un nuevo tipo que poseen pocos pokemon y solo de la región chronos

—wow,un pokemon nuevo i poderoso,interesante—detrás de los árboles se encontraba,para desgracia de nuestro héroe y sus nuevos amigos,aquel hombre de pelo rojo que seguía a Ash en kanto—es el momento de que conozcan a —(lo se,raro el nombre xd,para quienes no lo saben,mirror es espejo en inglés,creo que se escribe asi xd)

—magnífico,lo quiero,lo quiero—Sophie chillo feliz ante el pokemon que la miro algo asustado—bueno...jejeje,osea que...ejem,quiero una batalla—ella sacó una pokebola azul con rasgos dorados,la lanzó y de ella salio flyblaze,este quedo volando en el aire—bien,veamos que ataques tienes—saco la pokedex

-flyblaze sabe usar:lanzallamas,picotazo,ave brava,sofoco,dia soleado y un nuevo ataque recien descubierto,destello fugaz

—genial,buenos ataques,bien,flyblaze,usa picotazo—el pokemon salió disparado y al llegar al pokemon el empezó a picarlo con su pico pero al parecer no le hacia nada a lizardteel,la resistencia de ese pokemon era muy fuerte—uf,es resistente—ella se sacudió el cabello—no importa,flyblaze,usa lanzallamas—este uso el ataque cerca del pokemon que al sentir el ataque gruño por el dolor,pero respondió rápidamente con ventisca,flyblaze esquivó pero un troso de su ala quedó congelado—maldición,este pokemon es fuerte,será mejor probar otra cosa,usa destello fugaz—este voló rápidamente pero al acercarse mucho desapareció de la nada—¿pero que?

—desapareció—exclamaron todos,pero de repente flyblaze apareció detras de lizardsteel,parecía que esta vez iba a atacar pero nuevamente desapareció antes de tocarlo—haber,que clase de ataques ese que desaparece mas rápido que mi comida cuando estoy hambriento—a todos les salió una gota

—crees que si lo supiera,estaría con esta cara—grito enfadada Sophie—bien,paciencia—al decir eso,el pokemon apareció de nuevo en el costado derecho de lizardsteel para luego desaparecer—agh,ya me arte—el pokemon apareció de nuevo esta vez para atacar con un lanzallamas fuera de lo común,lizardteel acabó derrotado—eso fue...increíble—Sophie lanzó una pokebola que atrapó en seguida al pokemon

—es como si con tanto vaivén hubiera estado guardando energía hasta que la lanzó toda de un solo ataque—dedujo Tom(lo siento amigo,te estoy haciendo un listillo xd,saludos ashheaven2002)

—parece—asintió Sophie—pero ahora...—guardo la pokebola y salto muy feliz—sHe conseguido un lizardsteel—gritó muy emocionada

—¿puedes sacarlo un momento,por favor?—pidió Tom,Sophie asintió,lo sacó y rápidamente Tom empezó a dibujarlo(ahora tengo sustituto de tracey xd)—gracias soph,eres la mejor

—nah—ella le sacó la lengua sonrojada,se sonrojaba fácilmente cuando alguien le decía un cumplido

—bueno—Nanami se aclaró la garganta(me había olvidado de ti amiga jejeje,saludos)—sigamos

—si—asintió Ash,los demás también asintieron y siguieron el camino,una vez Tom acabó de dibujar al pokémon acero/hielo

—podemos visitar el museo de la ciudad tambien—Tom corrió para alzanzarlos y al llegar comento

—¿el museo?

—asi es,el museo platinum—tom sacó de su mochila una hoja donde salía el museo,era azul brillante,parecía que el mismo museo estaba echo de minerales,salían mas abajo los horarios,dias de apertura y algunas ofertas—este es,hoy lo abren dentro de dos horas,podemos hacer algo de turismo e ir después al museo,si quieren después de eso pueden ir a conseguir la medalla y el colgante—al decir lo de medalla miro y señaló a Ash y luego con lo de colgante hiso lo mismo con Sophie y Nanami—¿que les parece el plan?

—perfecto

—bien,el museo esta en el puerto de la ciudad,no hay pérdida—Tom se despidio

—¿no vienes con nosotros ?—preguntó Nanami

—no,yo iré a dibujar a los pokémon del lugar,nos vemos alla en dos horas,chao

—adiós—Sophie suspiro—este chico siempre con el dibujo,bueno,vamos,hay que hacer algo mientras Tom no esta

—esta bien,pero primero,sería bueno ir al centro pokémon para poner a descansar a nuestros pokémon—aconsejo Ash,las chicas asintieron—aunque...

—Ash suspiró—no sabemos donde esta—dijo Nanami,los otros dos asintieron

—y podriamos haberle preguntado a Tom,mmm—dijo Sophie pero se dio cuenta que en el suelo estaba la guia con una nota— _hola chicos,sabía que no sabrían llegar a ningún lado así que mientras estaban distraidos deje en el suelo la guia con esta nota,dentro podrán ver donde esta el centro pokemon que supongo sera donde iran primero,un saludo,posdata:que poco confias en mi soph—_ ella se sonrojo—uf,como supo que diría eso

—son buenos amigos,quizas por eso—obvió Ash y rápidamente se acordó de misty(no pude evitar poner a mi pokechica favorita aqui xd)

—es cierto—asintió Sophie—los mejores,bueno—sophie chocó las palmas contenta—hora de ir al centro pokemon,vamos ahora si

—esta bien—concordaron Ash y Nanami

-15 minutos después-

—llegamos—anuncio Ash,el centro pokémon no era para nada como los demás,era mucho mas grande,era de color rojo y plateado por todas partes,había un cambio increíble,entraron y se encontraron con la enfermera joy,tenía el mismo atuendo de siempre pero rojo y plateado

—vaya,enfermera joy,has cambiado mucho—exclamó sorprendido Ash

—¿nos conocemos?—preguntó confundida la enfermera,Ash sonrió y negó

—no,solo que he conocido distintas enfermeras joy de varias regiones y nunca había visto una asi

—oh,vaya,si mis primas lejanas,bueno,¿en que puedo ayudarlos?

—ah si,¿puede curara nuestros pokemon?

—será un placer,denmelos por favor

—aquí estan,de momento,ellas solo tienen un pokémon,yo tengo dos,pero a pikachu no le gusta estar dentro de la pokebola—todos entregaron sus pokebolas,Ash entregó la pokebola de phantier y a pikachu—nos veremos pronto amigo,vamos chicas

—si—asintieron ellas,salieron del centro pokémon,Ash cogió la guía y buscó un buen lugar que visitar,pero las chicas tenían otros planes

—vamonos de compras Ash,por favor—pidieron con ojos de growlite las dos chicas,el las miró nervioso

—esta bi-bien jejeje—Ash rogo por Arceus que no comprarán muchas cosas,pero para su sorpresa al llegar,se rieron de el al querer entrar a una tienda

—ay Ash,que inocente jajaja—se río Sophie—¿en verdad creías que iríamos a comprar algo?,no señor,solo era para hacerte una pequeña broma,ven,vamos a comer un helado y después ya veremos que hacer—Nanami asintió y junto a Ash fueron a una heladeria y al llegar se pidieron un helado enorme cada uno para hacer una competencia,los tres se rierom cuando Nanami se atragantó por querer comer de manera sobrenatutal,despues quedaron sophie y Ash,para sorpresa de Ash,Sophie ganó,tenia un estómago increíble,pensó Ash

—uf,me duele el estómago,bueno,el estómago,el cuerpo y ya hasta el alma—exclamó Sophie por comer tanto,Ash estaba en el mismo estado

—lo mismo digo—pronunció simplemente ash aun sentado en la heladería,echó la cabeza para atrás y suspiro

—yo casí quedo igual que ustedes,por suerte no tengo estómago de esnorlax como ustedes

—eso no es verdad—se defendieron Ash y sophie pero luego todos rieron—bueno,quizas un poco

—me la estoy pasando muy bien,y eso que solo es la primera ciudad—comento Nanami contenta

—yo tambien,mmm,solo han pasado treinta minutos,hay tiempo para mas,vamos,hay que quemar grasa extra—comentó Ash

—es cierto,vamos por la playa para estar cerca del puerto cuando nos hayamos de encontrar con Tom

—es cierto,vamos

-10 minutos después-

—esta playa es muy bonita,saben que,¿que tal si nos bañamos?—propuso Sophie

—perfecto—fueron a los vestidores y se cambiaron,Ash tenía un bañador azul oscuro con algunos rayos dibujados,Sophie un bikini azul claro con rosas dibujadas y Nanami uno rojo con gardenias

—me encanta este bikini que compró mi mama—comentó Sophie mientras se miraba al igual que Nanami

—estan muy bien,vamos,a bañarnos—exclamó Ash,salieron corriendo y al llegar saltaron,salieron con el cabello mojado

—el agua esta fri—fria—habló Nanami tiritando al igual que los demás

—si-si—asintieron Ash y Sophie,pero al rato el frío se les fue del cuerpo y pudieron bañarse normal,se pusieron a jugar,a veces hundiendo entre Sophie y Nanami al pobre de Ash,otras veces Ash las cogía y las cargaba en el hombro para hacerlas raviar,lo golpeaban para que las soltara y el las soltaba,el lo hacía riendo.

-2 horas después-

—jajaja,parad—exclamó Ash pero de repente se fijo en la hora,llegaban tarde al museo y Tom debia estar muy enojado—chicas,el museo,Tom—salió corriendo del agua,ellas reaccionaron,se secaron rápidamente y salieron disparados,al llegar a la entrada,Tom estaba parado con el pie pisando rápidamente de los nervios y mirando a cada rato el reloj,al verlos frunció el seño

—hasta que llegan,llevo 40 minutos esperándolos

—perdona Tom,nos distraimos,fuimos a la playa—se excusó Sophie

—ya da igual—Tom suspiró—entremos mejor—entró sin decir mas,todos se miraron

—se ofende fácilmente,no se preocupen—ellos asintieron y entraron,estuvieron viendo todo lo que havia en el museo,la mayor parte,piedras minerales,esculturas echas de las mismas,un auténtico espectáculo,al acabar se fueron de nuevo al centro pokemon pero Tom estaba muy callado,ni siquiera dibujaba nada y eso les preocupó,asi que Sophie decidió que en la noche hablaría con el

—lo siento Tom—Sophie recordó sus palabras tan despreocupadas

Flashback

 ** _—se ofende fácilmente,no se preocupen_**

 ** _Fin del Flashback_**

—me siento mal,esta noche hablaré con el y me disculparé

ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ


	4. Él pelirrojo

**Siento haber dejado botada esta historia, es que encontré wattoad xd**

 **Sin mas que decir,continuemos esta historia**

 **Capítulo 4:Solo hablar**

Tom se removía en su cama y apretando los ojos,no conseguía dormir,todo le resultaba raro,antes no se hubiera molestado por lo ocurrido con Sophie pues ya conocía como era pero...quizás ya no aguantaba eso...quizás se canso de ser él chico paciente que aguantaba todo

Paro en seco sus pensamientos al oír que tocaban la puerta, se levanto de mala gana,abrió y se sorprendió al ver a Sophie allí con una sonrisa tímida

—¿sophie?

—¿quien mas?—sin pedir permiso se sentó en una silla esperando que Tom entrara

Así lo hizo

—¿que haces aquí?

—vengo a pedir disculpas

—no tenias porque—dijo desinteresado, al menos fingiendo estarlo

—¡claro que si!—se levantó de golpe,Tom seguía serio—siento conportarme así contigo

—ya dije...no tienes disculparte

Sophie se arto

—TOMAS DANIEL HARRIES—Tom sonrio—¡no te rías,estoy disculpandome por primera vez en mi vida,agradece niño mimado!

—ok,ok—la tomo por los hombros y la sento— _tiene carácter—_ penso él con una gota

—¿aceptas _ya_ las disculpas?

—si no hay otra opción —susurro

—genial,ahora me voy,tengo que dormir mis horas para tener buen humor mañana

—aunque hibernarás no tendrías buen humor

 **PAM**

golpe en la cabeza

Ahora Toma esta durmiendo en él suelo

Que mal de la espalda despertara mañana

—Arceus,que sueño,dejare al idiota durmiendo ahí —se va sin preocuparse del pobre chico

(Por la mañana)

Los chicos salieron,para conocer un poco la ciudad, era linda pero no había tanto que ver,probaron de conseguir pokemon en un bosque cercano, hoy no les sonreía la suerte pues no encontraron nada,Tom sonreía y dibujaba él bosque y plantas del área,decidieron quedarse mas y practicar entre ellos para él concurso, primero fue Ash contra Sophie

—¡preparate Ash,mi querido Flyblaze te dejará frito!—grito desde la distancia

—mi phantier te hará morder él polvo—contraataco alzando él puño,se dio cuenta de algo,quizás muy tarde—no se que ataques tiene phantier—susurro

Apuntó al pokemon que ya había salido de la pokebola

 **Ataques** :absorber, aromaterapia,hierba lazo

—parecen suficientes para vencer

—si ya estas listo, creo que es hora de vencerte, vamos, amiguito,lanzallamas

Este se acerco lo suficiente y ataco,él pequeño phantier esquivo él ataque con velocidad, ataco sin órdenes a Flyblaze con hierba lazo

—¡hey,yo no te ordene eso phantier!,usa absorber—este siguió usando hierba lazo cansando a Flyblaze,al final uso absorber drenando la poca energía que le quedaba al pokemon contrario—hasta que usa absorber—Ash frustrado se revolvió él cabello,recordó a Charizard y rezo por no tener que enfrentarse de nuevo al mismo problema,a pesar de no evolucionado,phantier sigue teniendo ventaja sobre cualquier humano con su control de la naturaleza

—bien hecho Ash,aunque falto un pequeño detalle,no tienes control de phantier—se burló Sophie

—no seas así con el,te ha vencido a pesar de todo—comento Tom

—supongo—dijo ella rodando los ojos

—ha sido un buen combate —Ash se paro frente a ella,le tendió la mano sorprendiendo a Sophie,estrecho su mano con la de él sintiendo una corriente extraña

—¡ahora me toca a mi!—demando Nanami,volviendo a sophie a la realidad

—¡y yo contra ella!— Tom sonrio

—que comienze él combate—susurro Sophie

—asi es—dijo Ash emocionado, se sentó en la hierba para contemplar bien él combate,estiró la mano hacia Sophie—¿vas a sentarte?—ella asintió,Ash la sentó de golpe en él suelo

—¡Ash!

—perdona jeje—se rasco la nuca,Sophie suspiro

—esta bien—solto él agarre de Ash,siguieron viendo como los otros dos combatían, tenían grandes estrategias, y tanto Ash como Nanami tenían también ganas de usarlas en él concurso

Terminaron él combate,quedaron empatados, Ash tenía estrellas en los ojos y Sophie sonreía y felicitaba a Tom por su esfuerzo al igual que con Nanami

—a pesar de todo,no estamos listos,Ash debe practicar para controlar a su phantier—comentó Tom dibujando a los dos phantiers del grupo jugando entre ellos

—supongo que si—Ash miro a su phantier que sonreía y saltaba encima del otro

—aun así,creo que con algo de entrenamiento, nuestros pequeños amigos se harán mas fuertes y quizás con algo de suerte,evoluciónen—Tom sonriendo guardo a su phantier al igual que Ash con él suyo

—de momento creo que es hora de volver,se hace tarde—Sophie señalo él atardecer que ya comenzaba a aparecer

—y yo tengo hambre—el estómago de Ash rugió cual pokemon legendario

—ese estómago tuyo es interesante —comento Nanami con una gota

—ya lo creo—todos se pusieron a reír mientras guardaban todo y emprendían él camino de vuelta

Ash contaba historias de sus viajes,señalando que siempre debíamos confiar en él poder de nuestros pokemon y su capacidad de encariñarse con un humano con la cual cosa comentó que no abandonáramos a nuestros amigos pokemon

Llegaron al centro pokemon,Ash sentía que algo malo pasaría y temía pues su instinto jamas le ha fallado,miraba a todos lados buscando indicio de algo anormal...entonces encontró algo que sin duda no le guto,y lo encontró en las noticias que transmitían por una pequeña pantalla,todos prestaban atención a una ultima hora

– _lamentamos informarles que al parecer él líder de una peligrosa banda de villanos provenientes de Chronos ha escapado de la cárcel,se hace llamar "él pelirrojo"y lidera la banda de los "fantasmas de la noche"conocidos criminales de la región, sospechamos que intenta reunir de nuevo a la banda para, como sabemos desde hace tiempo, robar una arma demasiado peligrosa construida por un científico prestigioso de Chronos, tengan cuidado pues son muy peligrosos,gracias por su atención, ahora él tiempo..._

 _—_ yo...yo conozco a ese tipo—Ash señaló la foto de un hombre cuarentón con pelo pelirrojo hacia atrás, mirada maligna y sonrisa tenebrosa

—¿y eso?

—el,no lo entiendo... Estaba en mi región natal kanto...ahora aquí... Yo...no entiendo—Ash intento pensar pero no conseguía sacar nada coherente de la situación

—ya pensáremos eso luego, vayamos a comer,tranquilo Ash—Sophie intento calmarlo al igual que los otros, Ash miraba fijamente la foto,penando en su madre,si estaría a salvo,sus hombros estaban tensionados y realmente necesitaba comida para apaciguar sus pensamientos


End file.
